


Quilson Drabble

by demonkatgurl17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17
Summary: Mid-Season 2 first meeting of Slade and Oliver, but with a different twist.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plotbunny I couldn't avoid while procrastinating on a different Quilson drabble. The violence tag is for the biting parts, if you don't like blood or injury stuff. I'm assuming most of you are adults, so in that same spirit, if you see something in the tags you don't like, don't read? Anyway, here ya go, kiddies.

Slade watched Moira leave the room. The silence left between alpha and omega was near tangible, the weight of years apart and things unsaid heavy between them. It was only when Oliver released a soft whimper that Slade turned to look at him.

 

Little by little, Slade felt the rage and hatred the mirakuru filled him with abate, Shado’s vengeful whispers in his ear falling silent, as he took in the omega’s distress.

 

Oliver stood a few paces from him, fists clenched tight against the tremors that were wracking his body, his back ramrod straight with tension. But it was his face that made Slade’s breath catch. Tears were welling in Oliver’s eyes as he stared at Slade, his expression constantly shifting in a mix of sorrow-disbelief-anger-fear-hope.

 

Slade could read the kid’s face painfully well: those same feelings were now rising up within him, having lain dormant for so many years as the mirakuru warped and twisted all he knew.

 

For the first time in years, Slade found himself unsure of himself and what to do, having carried his vendetta for this man for so long. The drug coursing within him demanded Oliver’s blood to run free in retribution for Shado’s death, but here, finally standing before the omega he'd once wanted to claim for himself, he found his resolve weakening, indecision spreading like cracks in a broken mirror, closer and closer to shattering his lust for vengeance as long-forgotten emotions surged forth.

 

On the island - even before Shado entered their lives - never once had Slade allowed himself to make overtures towards Oliver.  And then the female alpha had captured his attention, turning Slade’s desires on their ear, indecision warring with want as his attraction to two different people left him in an awkward limbo, only made worse when he watched Shado hover around Oliver, trying to court the pretty omega. After the mirakuru had entered his damaged, dying body and Shado was dead on the ground, in the end all he knew was that he was alone and Oliver was the cause of his pain.

 

The years passed, a haze of memory and rage wrapping around his broken heart as the mirakuru and Shado's whispers guided him to take measures to revenge himself upon Oliver Queen, who had taken everything from him.

 

Only…

 

Here he stood, mere feet from Slade, tears finally coursing down his face, looking like he was about to fall apart.

 

A scent filled the air that Slade instinctively recognized and his rage cracked apart further, soothed involuntarily by the distress pheromones of a suffering omega, bringing forth a desire to protect and defend.

 

The same pheromones had originally convinced Slade to take Oliver in and train him, but everything else about Oliver had endeared the man to him to the point of considering Oliver a possible mate - before everything became complicated and fractured…

 

Old memories and emotions clashed with what Slade had come to believe as he slowly walked towards Oliver, unsure of his own intentions even now was he stopped well within Oliver’s personal space, reaching out to gently thumb-away a new wave of tears across his cheeks.

 

Oliver's breathing was labored and unsteady as he stared at Slade, looking about as overwhelmed and uncertain as Slade felt, but the kid had always worn his feelings on his sleeve.

 

Or so he thought.

 

This close to the omega, he could scent something else upon him: heat.

 

Despite the suppressants Slade knew Oliver had taken (the astringent note to his scent a dead giveaway), this heat was being spontaneously _forced_ to surface. When under a combination of intense emotion, stress, and nearby worthy alpha, an omega could spontaneously go into a heat contrary to their normal cycle.

 

Oliver, against chemical efforts to suppress his dynamic, was going into heat because of _him._

 

Oliver had had heats on the island, irregular and unpredictable ones, but Slade had always chalked them up to the stress of surviving on the island and finally being off his suppressants (only in secret did Slade want to believe that he was the cause of Oliver’s heats).

 

But here was proof Slade never really had of Oliver's reciprocal desire.

 

And that proof effectively _shattered_ the remains of Slade’s mirakuru-fueled hatred.

 

Over Oliver’s shoulder, the hallucination of Shado vanished, her malevolent smirk disappearing with her, and a weight lifted from Slade’s heart.

 

His lips twisted in a tiny smirk of his own as the omega leaned into Slade’s hands.

 

“Miss me, kid?”

 

“ _S-Slade,”_ Oliver whimpered and the alpha was suddenly sure of what he wanted, bringing Oliver down a little to meet him in a passionate kiss.

 


	2. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna go exactly where you think it will, so enjoy!

The sweet, cloying musk of Oliver’s heat and the _taste_ of Oliver on his tongue were making Slade dizzy. Drunk on emotions he hadn't felt in years, he couldn't have stopped himself if he tried, licking into Oliver’s mouth for more of that taste, hands moving to grasp at the kid’s short hair and slide over the beautifully toned muscles of his body, holding Oliver in place for his alpha to enjoy.

 

Oliver whimpered helplessly into Slade’s mouth, sucking hard on his tongue, crumpling the front of the alpha’s expensive suit as he fisted the jacket, using it to pull their bodies together as close as possible. Mindlessly, Oliver's hips rolled against Slade and the alpha growled softly, pulling out of the kiss to nip at the kid’s bruising lip.

 

“Keep doing that and I'll take you right here,” he rasped out, rolling his own hips against Oliver, making sure his swiftly-thickening cock was felt. If the way Oliver's eyes rolled back into his head was any indication, the omega knew _exactly_ the effect he had on Slade.

 

“ _Please!_ ” Oliver gasped, rubbing the full length of his body against Slade, ducking his head down to nip and suck at Slade’s throat.

 

Pheromones filled the air around them, showing just how desperate Oliver was. The scent flooded Slade, made him want to lick and touch and _fuck_ until the whole world _knew_ that Oliver Queen was _his._ He ran his hands down the omega’s back, fumbling around the barrier of the other man's clothes to slide this hands into the back of Oliver's pants to clutch at his firm cheeks, grunting and gripping them tighter when Oliver bit down hard enough to draw blood.

 

A mating bite.

 

Not _the_ mating bite, that occurred only when an omega was well and truly knotted by their alpha, but an omega initiating a bite showed a clear desire to mate, that they had made their choice among alphas.

 

And Oliver had just chosen _him_.

 

Snarling in victory, Slade lifted the omega, pleased when Oliver crossed his ankles around him. Burying his head into the juncture of Oliver's neck and shoulder - difficult with the kid still licking at the wound he'd made - Slade seized a large section of skin with his teeth and bit down hard, releasing his jaws only when the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, Oliver's pained cry echoing in the room.

 

“Ollie?”

 

Slade turned his head toward to hall where the call had come from, hearing footsteps coming closer to him and his prize. He growled low, teeth bared as his mirakuru-heightened senses picked up an approaching alpha: young, female, scent similar to Oliver's - the sister. Logically, he _knew_ she was no real threat, but biology was taking over his mind and Slade was prepared to fight anyone who might challenge his claim.

 

Jerking, Oliver grasped at Slade, as much to stead himself in his lifted position as it was to soothe the alpha. “ _Fuck_ , she doesn't _know._ Slade, I haven't - _None_ of them _know_ \- ” Oliver made to untangle himself, but possessiveness reared up inside the alpha.

 

“They will _now_ ,” Slade growled, effortlessly holding Oliver still in his arms.

 

Let her see. Let them all see. Oliver was his - had _always_ been his - and now Slade would _finally_ have him.

 

Freeing one of his hands, he dragged Oliver's face around from where he stared with horror towards the approaching footsteps and into a rough kiss, smiling into it when Oliver groaned and rolled his hips against Slade. The tips of Slade’s fingers were becoming slick and he clutched harder at the taut flesh in his hand, wanting nothing more than to slide his hard cock through the mess Oliver was making.

 

Both were lost to each other again before-

 

“Ollie! What-? _Hey!”_

 

Thea Queen had stopped dead in place at the sight of her brother in the arms of a strange alpha. Confusion momentarily overrode the urge to protect as she scented the room because her brother was a _beta_ so why was the smell of _omega_ thick in the room and who the _hell_ was this alpha?

 

“What the _hell?”_ she finally cried out, coming closer, instinctively wanting to defend her brother despite the strange situation.

 

Oliver wrenched free of Slade’s dizzying kiss. “Thea, this isn't-”

 

“It's _exactly_ what it looks like, kid,” Slade interrupted, nipping hard at the underside of Oliver's jaw in reprimand.

 

Glaring as best he could out of his remaining eye, Slade turned towards the young alpha sibling, making Oliver have to crane his neck around to see his sister. “Oliver is good at keeping secrets, but I'm not letting him hide what he is from the world anymore.”

 

“And what is he?” Thea asked, her voice shaking as the situation started to sink in, but hardly believing it to be true. _Her brother was….?_

 

 _“Mine._ ”

 

Oliver's breath hitched at the public claim just before Slade’s plush lips met his, thrusting his tongue in and fucking the omega’s mouth, showing just who the kid belonged to.

 

More footsteps, a stifled gasp, a short whispered conversation, footsteps again though this time in retreat - all this occurred around them, but Slade didn't care.

 

He was done paying attention to anyone who wasn't Oliver, especially when said omega was sliding his dress shirt open one careful button at a time. He'd say he taught the kid well, but this wasn't a lesson Slade ever got to teach him and jealousy bubbled up, forcing a growl from his throat at the thought of someone else getting this close to _his_ omega.

 

Shoving his remaining hand down the back of Oliver's pants, Slade adjusted his hold enough to allow a fingertip to slide in in _in_ , the omega crying out and bearing down, trying to get Slade in deeper.

 

“What do you want?” Slade panted softly against Oliver's lips, his cock twitching in anticipation of being inside that tight, wet heat. Pressure increased as Oliver moaned and clenched around his finger, riding it despite the awkward angle.

 

“Y- _you._ ”

 

“You already have that, kid. Is there nothing else you want?” Teasingly, he thrust in deeper, edging another fingertip in, massaging the slick walls to coax him looser.

 

Oliver pressed his forehead to Slade’s as he panted, staring into Slade’s eye. “Your cock. Want you to fuck me, want you to knot me, want your come deep inside me.” He emphasized each dirty desire with a roll of his hips, grinding against Slade’s front and rolling down onto the alpha’s thick fingers.

 

Cock throbbing, a throaty groan left Slade. He wanted all of that and more.

 

His patience was finally at an end.

 

Recalling the layout of the room, he walked them to one of the couches. Bracing against Oliver's weight, Slade carefully lowered them into it, coming to rest deep in the valley of Oliver's thighs, hovering over him. He let Oliver ride his fingers a moment longer before he withdrew, needing to feel that tightness around his cock.

 

They made quick work of getting out of their clothes, sometimes getting in each other's way when one stopped to caress the other, delighting in revealed skin.

 

Soon, Slade resettled between Oliver's legs, spreading him wide, allowing Slade to see his slick twitching entrance. “ _Fucking_ beautiful…” He leaned down to lick his way up the omega’s chest and into his mouth, claiming it as he slid his cock along the slick cleft, tip catching at Oliver's hole, pushing up against Oliver’s drawn up sack, down again and repeating, teasing them both until Oliver was crying again but with need, messy with his own slick and precome.

 

Slade wasn't in much better of a state.

 

Cock leaking, he could barely keep himself from simply thrusting in and _taking_ , but he held back, pushing until the tip was engulfed in wet heat, groaning at how Oliver grasped at him. Achingly slow, he eased in, trying to let the omega adapt to his girth, until _finally_ he was fully pressed against Oliver and Slade was nearly out of his mind for want to _move_.

 

So tight and wet and perfect and _his._

 

Helplessly, Slade pulled back and thrust in as far as he could go, ecstasy and instinct playing havoc with his control. Thankfully Oliver seemed to be right there with him, bucking and begging and pawing at Slade until the alpha let go, pulling back only to surge forward, again and again and again, filling the room with groans and swearing, pheromones thick in the air, the sound of skin against skin and the distress-creaks of the couch joining in.

 

“S -- _Slade!”_ Oliver cried out when he shifted Oliver's hips to a new angle. With a satisfied grin, Slade rolled his hips as he pressed in, doing his best to hit that pleasure spot within Oliver, making the omega rake his nails across Slade’s back and stutter out Slade’s name as his body clenched tight around the alpha’s cock.

 

“ _Ahh!”_ Slade thrust harder and harder, as fast as he could go, chasing the mindless crest of ecstasy Oliver was giving him in the velvet smooth slide and _impossibly_ tight heat around him. His heart was racing, muscles straining, nose full of the scent of heat and their fucking and _Oliver Oliver Oliver_ and Slade thought he might die if he had one more minute of it or if it ever stopped.

 

Without warning Oliver wrapped a hand around the back of Slade’s neck, pulling him down and out of rhythm for a heated filthy kiss that Oliver soon jerked out of in order to drag Slade’s head aside, baring his throat enough for Oliver to bury teeth in his neck again.

 

Just like switch being flipped, the sharp pleasure-pain of being claimed, well and truly _claimed_ for everyone to see, sent the crest of pleasure Slade was riding thundering down over him, roaring out his pleasure as his hips jerked, pressing as far in as he could, feeling the base of his cock swell, forming his knot.

 

He was dimly aware of Oliver's teeth pulling free of his mating bite, of hands clawing and squeezing at him as Oliver cried out, tumbling over the edge of his own pleasure, finally triggered by Slade’s thick knot filling him, stretching him _tight_ , pressing mercilessly against Oliver's prostate.

 

Slade groaned, panting into the intense feeling of being locked inside the omega, _his omega_ , stuck tight and buried deep as his body shook from the mini-orgasms rung from him, forcing him to spill his seed within his new mate.

 

Diving forward, Slade returned the favor and claimed the omega fully as his own, the bond cemented by blood and pain, but soothed by the pleasure of their mating.

 

Exhausted, Slade more or less collapsed into Oliver, both panting and stroking over the other’s sweat-soaked body as they came down, waiting for Slade’s knot to release.

 

Oliver chuckled softly and Slade somehow gathered enough energy to wedge himself up on his elbows and get a proper look at his omega, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

“There's no hiding any of this, is there?”

 

“I'm not ashamed of my mate,” Slade growled defensively, hackles raised at the mere idea of not being able to show the world Oliver was _his._

 

“I'm not either.” Oliver ran a hand through Slade’s thoroughly messy hair, nailed scraping over the scalp in a way that made Slade purr. “I'm just not sure if you're ready for everything that comes with being with me.”

 

“If I could handle a spoiled brat on an island, I think I can handle whatever might come now.”

 

“Yeah, but there weren't _cameras_ on the island.”

 

“Given how you still keep up your `night job‘, the cameras must not get in the way _too_ much,” Slade smirked, thumbing at a streak of drying blood.

 

Naked, covered in sweat, blood, and come, the two of them were truly a mess, but Slade felt no rush to change that, even as he felt his knot shrinking, come starting to leak out of Oliver and make a bigger mess. His alpha instincts sang, satisfied for the first time in years.

 

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Slade. “I guess we both have a lot to talk about.”

 

Staring down at Oliver, his beautiful, strong omega, Slade realized just how much his world had changed (again and again) all for one man. The past 5 years, his work with Brother Blood and Isabel Roshev - all of his efforts to destroy Oliver Queen would need to be carefully reconsidered and dealt with.

 

But for now, Oliver was his and everything felt right with the world.

 

Sitting in a chair across the room, the mirakuru hallucination of Shado smiled and vanished. Slade doubted it would be the last time he saw her, but it was somehow a relief that she seemed to approve of their union.

 

“Yeah kid, we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated. Tumblr: collared-fantasies.tumblr.com  
> {the updates I made to this were merely in punctuation (I'm anal retentive like that)}


End file.
